


Farscape Peacekeepers War Roswell Style Clip

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Pregnancy, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Liz and Michael come from the planet earth. Where through a wormhole, they not only get to know new people. But also meet Max and Alex, two cepacians, who don’t give a warm welcome at first. Later on the two have passionate nights together, first Max is pregnant with Liz’s baby and three months later. Alex is pregnant with Michael’s baby.Inspired by clips and yes it’s how the clips were when I watched, hopefully this isn’t too rushed and okay. Also, mpreg, graphic birth, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	Farscape Peacekeepers War Roswell Style Clip

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this, don't like the story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. But if you enjoy, let me know how it is.

Farscape Peacekeepers War Roswell Style Clip

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the clips, characters and ideas belong to the Farscape Peacekeepers tv show to movie. While the characters belong to the book and tv show Roswell. I don’t own anything, but borrow to use for the idea.

[Still add this, don’t like. Please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. If you like, enjoy and review]

.Summary.

Liz and Michael come from the planet earth. Where through a wormhole, they not only get to know new people. But also meet Max and Alex, two cepacians, who don’t give a warm welcome at first. Later on the two have passionate nights together, first Max is pregnant with Liz’s baby and three months later. Alex is pregnant with Michael’s baby.

Inspired by clips and yes it’s how the clips were when I watched, hopefully this isn’t too rushed and okay. Also, mpreg, graphic birth, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Prologue _

_ Liz sighs, “And finally we thought we could have a little rest and relax. Thinking, hey no one is bothering us.” _

_ Liz remembers when while on the boat, Max admits he’s pregnant. _

_ Liz yells, “We’re going to have a baby! Will you marry me babe?” _

_ Max says in a thick voice, “Yes.” _

_ Liz continues, “Next thing I know me and the future Mr. Ortecho are kissing, maybe could have had sex in that rowboat. When boom, squiggly lines, and crystals. That was two months ago.” _

_ The two idalons look at each other. _

_ Liz frowns and says, “What now vatos? I want to see Max now! He’s pregnant with my baby and can be a little volatile.” _

_Later On_

_ Doctor tells Michael something, neither can understand. _

_ Liz says, “What is everything okay? The baby okay?” _

_ Michael says sheepishly, “Doctor says he’s not sure what you want, there is no baby.” _

_ Max looks pissed, “What?!” _

_ Michael explains, “Well if there was a little passenger in your belly. They left the train too soon. (Doctor explains) Doc says you don’t show any evidence of being pregnant.” _

_ Liz says, “No way I didn’t miss him puking for three weeks. Your are pregnant-.” _

_ Max grabs the device angrily, “I was pregnant you b*******.” _

_ Liz realizes, “Wait, we were thousands pieces of crystal. Max, wait where’s Maria?” _

_ Maria explains, “Kyle made sure to get all the pieces.” _

_ Max says, “Kyle?” _

_ Maria nods, “Yep, even carried the pieces in his belly to make sure. But he did cough them up, why?” _

_ Liz realizes, “When we were assembled, the baby must have been reassembled in his belly. We have to get Kyle.” _

_ Kyle is checked since he did starting puking. _

_ Michael laughs, “Hey congrats you’re the mom.” _

_ Max looks like he’s ready to cry or hit someone, whichever came first._

_ Liz sighs, “So Kyle has our baby.” _

_ Michael puts his hand on Kyle’s belly. _

_ “Hey wee babe is fine.” _

_ Kyle glares, “Yep wee said babe is fine inside me.” _

_ Max is ready knock out Doctor and Liz holds onto Max to stop him. _

_ “Is there a way to transfer the baby back into Max.” _

_ Doctor talks. _

_ Michael shortens it, “Doctor refuses to budge.” _

_ Kyle says, “What?! You know my body can last a semester with their baby inside me. DO SOMETHING NOW!” _

_ Doctor then tells and Michael thinks. _

_ “Okay, at the end of the first semester, baby’s too small, we try, the baby dies.” _

_ Kyle sighs and ends up with his head back in the bed pan puking, with Max rubbing his back, missing the baby inside him already. _

_ “Is the second semester here?” _

_ Michael says, “Five minutes later, no Maxwell.”_

_ “Now.” _

_ Kyle pants, “Not yet.” _

_Later On_

_ Kyle groans, holding his small baby bump, “You have to transfer the baby, my body can’t keep the baby inside.” _

_ Liz sees, “Okay, we’ll get the device ready, when we escape. Try to breathe.” _

_ Kyle nods, trying to handle the pain. _

_ Liz is getting the device ready while they are firing weapons. Max is in front of Liz, waiting for Liz, who lubes the devices on both sides. _

_ Liz says, “I’m so sorry baby.” _

_ Max says, “It’s okay, there is the first time.” _

_ Liz says, “No pressure, okay let’s get your pants and underwear since we have to put this there.” _

_ Max nods and unzips his pants and adjust himself for the device. Michael sees Max lower his pants and underwear, wishing he had something to get drunk to un-see this. _

_ Max glares, “Alex, Kyle and I share similar anatomy Michael.” _

_ Michael nods, but doesn’t speak, as he watches Liz lower his pants and underwear, Max feeling his cheeks get dark red, thankful for the long coat he’s wearing to cover his back, and sides. _

_ But not front apparently. _

_ Liz sighs, “Okay, now let’s get this part in you.” _

_ Max stops, “Wait.” _

_ Then starts shooting and after getting Kyle awake, who groans, and grunts from the device being put in him, Liz turns and puts the other side inside Max, who groans, but accepts it. Flinching at where her hands are and they are not alone. They have company. Waiting, and then Liz is done. _

_ Max starts to complain nothing, when it hits him, pain in his abdomen, causing him to groan, and grunt at this new pain hitting him. He nearly collapses as Liz steadies him. Max feels his emotions as he smiles and a few tears hit him. _

_ Max says, “I’m back to being pregnant again.” _

_ Liz smiles, “Awesome.” _

_ Rosa yells, “Hey play kiss face later. Low on ammunition.” _

_ Max starts firing, “You did wonderful Liz.” _

_ Liz puts her hand and his on his belly, where their baby is back inside Max, growing and probably tried of transferring. Later on Max helps comforts Kyle, who misses the baby. _

_ Jenna rubs his arm, as Kyle nods off on her shoulder, maybe later on she can get Kyle pregnant with their own baby, for now, they already have two coming. _

_ Max rubs his small baby bump, now his baby is back inside him. Liz rubs his back, then Max turns, as the two-start kissing and it starts to get passionate from there. _

_ Liz adds this, “I brought my earth handcuffs you love besides lace.” _

_ Max kisses her to keep her from talking. _

* * *

.Part One.

Max was laying on his left side, Liz remembered he was on his back. However, he seems to know when eyes are on him. He scratches the side of his nine-month pregnancy belly.

Liz sighs as she looks at the chess board.

Later on Max is sitting looking at Liz who is bleeding from one cut. Apparently she left to give the weapon.

Max sighs, “You need to realize we protect each other Liz, not just yourself but each other.”

Max gasps and looks at his baby belly.

Max says in a thick voice, “Did you feel that?”

Liz with both her hands on his baby belly sighs, “It kicked.”

Max continues in a thick voice feeling a few tears go down his face, “I can really feel it alive inside me, now the baby is rolling and moving inside me.”

Liz nods as she feels the baby moving around. Then reaches up and wipes the tears falling down Max’s face, who started to sob, from his hormones and feeling the baby alive and kicking inside him.

* * *

.Part Two.

Time to a week later, Max is sitting cleaning his weapon when the ERT rolling near and away from him. Max lets out a small gasp at the baby’s kicks getting rough. Liz jokes that it looks like their baby is practicing karate inside him.

Max says, “That was an ERT you heard and (water causing Moya to rock back and forth) that is Moya under pressure from the water. This is the sound of an AKR maximum load pack (smells the small piece) being chambered in a full grade range post pistol.”

Max groans slightly as the baby continues their practice karate kicks.

Pilot asks, “Are you alright?”

Max grunts as he gets up, “Yes, baby seems to favor kicking me so much right now.”

He gets up, and sighs, “I should help find Michael.”

Pilot continues to type, “We said no to John.”

Max picks up his gun, “This I know indeed Pilot. I just wish the baby would calm their kicks, it feels like the baby is trying to kick their way out of me.”

Pilot continues, “Moya and I will not have no part in this mass murder.”

Max grasps the weapon handle and puts it on his shoulder, “None of us want to Pilot. But remember ignoring it will make the outcome much worse for everyone.”

Pilot counters, “Are not Stark and the Eidolons preferable to the wormhole weapon.”

Max says, “True but this is back up plan if they can’t do it.”

Max sighs as the baby’s not stop kicks feels like there’s a bruise on his left side that favorable to the baby.

Max continues, “We all want the same thing Pilot. Peace.” 

* * *

.Part Three. 

Max feels a pop and looks to see a puddle growing under him as he feels water gush from his body.

He says, “Liz.”

Then kneels down, and feels it as he looks at his two fingers. The liquid is clear and it looks like it came from inside him.

Liz says, “Kyle. Your water just broke, that means the baby is coming. Kyle.”

Max winces at the contraction that just went while Kyle is checking with his scanner. Then says something to Liz in a language the two understand.

Liz says, “Big baby that’s good.”

Max frowns, “The timing sucks.”

Jenna sighs, “Considering the amount of fire power we have compared to them, and how much it takes to get a single scarren to drop dead, it’s hell.”

Max winces from the contraction, “Just disassemble the weaker ammunition, make our own shock grenades.”

Liz watches as Kyle helps Max to check on him and comments, “Arts and crafts, Max is going to be a wonderful mother.”

Alex adds, “Well he’s not lying about the fortifications.”

* * *

.Part Four. 

Max groans as Kyle scans the full length of his baby belly, another contraction is going and they are getting painful. He is using the scope of his rifle to help with the pain.

Head laying back, Liz comes in to see Max’s grip getting tight.

Kyle touches his baby belly.

Liz sits near and asks, “Is there anything I can do to help.”

Max says, “I think you’ve done enough help. If this was a cepacian child, a pure one, I would have been giving birth a month ago. How long does labor lasts?”

Liz winces, “On Earth, this could from hours to days.”

Max groans and his grip is tighten, “I have killed men and women for lesser reasons.”

Liz was going to let Max hold her hand, but he smacks it away and groans as another contraction attacks him. She leaves him to this, knowing if she tries, he’ll break her hand.

From where he can see Alex, winces as he puts his hand on his own pregnancy belly, how is this worth agony?

Michael kisses him, “Just remember in the end, seeing the baby will be worth it.”

Alex nods as they continue with the battle. 

* * *

.Part Five. 

Liz hears Max yell, “Enough, don’t you dare touch me Kyle or I will gut you.”

She comes in to see that Max with perspiration as his hair starts to stick to his forehead, “Max what’s wrong?”

Max groans, “Everything he does causes more pain.”

Liz feels something is off, “This man can chew his own arm off. What’s wrong?”

Kyle was needed to help with shooting, and he sent the current Doctor to take over, who spoke and Liz didn’t understand.

Liz says, “Great, Michael what the hell is he saying?”

Michael turns, “Baby’s turn around, moved to where they are tangled in the cords in a bad way. What’s the Earth term babe?”

Alex remembers, “Breech.”

Max felt his stomach churn as he groans from the intensity of the contractions, his baby is in the wrong position.

Doctor says, “Entangled, breech.(Max looks to Liz uneasy) Must manipulate baby.”

Liz says, “But you can fix it right.”

Doctor says, “Expert-.”

Scarren shot Doctor in the head, killing him.

Michael starts shooting, “The party animals are here.”

Max starts to say, “I have to-.”

Liz puts Max lower to protect him, “You have to give birth Max. Isobel, I need your help.”

Isobel comes as Liz lowers Max again, who scoffs at this.

Isobel reports, “We’re way outnumbered.”

Liz shoots and explains, “We have one more to join the party, can you help your younger brother Max.”

Max says, “What?! I do it myself.”

Liz explains, “The baby is breeched, which makes it hard when you push.”

Isobel says, “Deliver his knarl, I hate knarls. I’m still a knarl myself.”

Liz counters, “Didn’t you deliver Moya.”

Isobel admits, “I blew out a wall and two tiers.”

Max groans, “I concur.”

Liz explains, “The baby is breeched should be facing where they will come out. Not up. Don’t make any structural changes. I’ll be right back.”

Liz leaves as Max and Isobel looks at each other, Max groans, putting his hand on baby belly. Contractions are getting intense.

* * *

.Part Six.

Isobel called, “Liz.”

Max wouldn’t stand still or let her help but continued to shoot while groaning with the contractions.

Isobel yells, “Liz get over here.”

Max groans loudly as he makes another shot.

Liz looks, “What’s going on?”

Isobel stops trying and sits up, “Uncooperative, twisted up still.”

Max shoots more times before pausing.

Isobel sighs, “Max is close.”

Max sobs, “I need you.”

Liz says, “Baby I’m here.”

Max sobs as another contraction attacks, “I need you to reload my weapon.”

Isobel glares at her younger brother, “If his shots hit me, I’m roasting your groin on an open spit.”

Max glares, “Quit now then.” 

Isobel says calmly, “I can’t do this with his like this. I need him to hold something and at least be on his back. I need to do this or he’ll tear while giving birth.”

Max groans, “If I don’t fire, we’re dead.”

Liz sighs, “Darling, for once, let me cover you. Hey, Iz, can you do this.”

Isobel nods, “Yes, but not in this position.”

Max admits sobbing, “Shooting makes me feel better.”

Liz says firmly but calmly, “Honey?”

Max groans and gives Liz his weapon, “Fine, but do it quickly.”

Liz kisses his sweaty forehead.

Isobel helps Max move him, then holds onto a railing as Isobel counts, “One, two three.”

Max yells in pain as Isobel presses down on his baby belly to move and turn the baby. 

* * *

.Part Seven. 

Maria yells, “Fall back, reinforce your positions, and draw them in.”

Max groans as he feels it drawing closer for the delivery of the baby. Isobel helps him up. He gets his smaller gun. 

Maria says, “Hold your positions.”

Isobel says, “Okay, now let’s get you in the fountain.”

Max looks, “What?! Your joking. It’s the most expose position. So you go in it.”

Isobel adds while rubbing his back, “It’s better for the baby. It’s safe. Hey, don’t you want this kid out of you or what?”

Max groans and feels it’s getting closer to push then nods.

Liz returns his gun, “You okay?”

Max nods, “You okay?”

Then groans feeling this getting harder as the contractions continue to pile onto Max, he cradles his nine-month belly.

Isobel tries to get him to move, “Come on Max move.”

Max moans, “No way in hell Isobel.”

Isobel calls, “Liz, Liz we need you here.”

Liz with a blanket and knife comes in and goes to the two.

Isobel says, “Quickly we need raslak, lots of it.”

Liz grabs it and starts to give it to Max, but Isobel grabs it, gulping it as Max bites his index finger from the pain. He closes his eyes and frowns, this hurts so much.

Isobel finishes and explains, “I’ve untangle the baby, he pushes, you pull.”

Liz could see Max is getting close to giving birth.

Isobel adds, “I’ve got to get back to the gun war.”

Max glares, “You’re fired.”

Liz sighs and picks him up, “Come on big butt, fountain, you heard the woman.”

Max moans at the pain as he is picked up.

He groans, “No.”

* * *

.Part Eight.

Max yells as the contraction hits him, getting up and then putting one hand under his baby belly. Groaning as Kyle, who was shot in the shoulder, as Liz removes his gun belt and thigh holster.

Max whimpers, “What are you doing?”

Liz says, “Alright, hold still (getting the knife out). Max we have to be prepared.”

Max groans and grunts, “Great, I get to cut out the baby.”

Liz and Kyle both say ,”No.”

Liz holds his knife and directs it, “No, it’s for your clothes and the cord.”

Max groans, “Oh, right!”

He takes the knife and cuts his pants to help the baby get out. Then hands it back to Liz, then screams, holding his baby belly. Kyle helps Liz get Max to a wall of the fountain to kneel.

Kyle says, “Okay, in and out, that’s it. What’s the plan that will be without raising the white flag.”

Rosa comes in, “There is no way in hell we can take another assault.”

Maria nods, “Agreed, I’ll make a diversion.”

* * *

.Part Nine. 

Liz looks and see it’s time.

Kyle looks and nods, but has to get back to shooting.

Liz says, “I think it’s time to push.”

Max starts to bear down and yells, “I CAN’T THIS HURTS.”

Liz says, “You can.”

Max grips her shoulders and screams while pushing, “I feel so god damn helpless.”

Liz encourages, “You’re not helpless baby. Now big push.”

Max gripping her shoulders screams as he gives another push then realizes.

He says, “Wait, Michael.”

Liz confused, “Michael.”

Max sobs and nods, “Michael!”

Liz yells, “Michael!”

Michael races in, “You know I can’t give birth for you.” 

Max sobs while fighting to push, “I want you to marry us, now.”

Liz sighs, “Max is this the time?”

Max yells and pushes a little, “Now, please.”

Liz sighs, “Marry us Michael.”

Isobel gets the box from Alex and yells, “Wait.”

She runs and goes to get to the fountain, Max ends up giving a push, screaming from the agony of feeling like he’s being split from this birth. Isobel opens the box.

Liz realizes, “My father’s right?”

Max puts his head in her neck sobs, pushing a little, “That’s wonderful. Meanwhile I’m splitting damn it!”

Isobel says, “Well here.”

Then Max groans and fights it again, “Quick, (whining) quick.”

Liz turns, “Come on, he’s fighting to push.”

Michael starts, which is in a language.

Isobel says, “Dumbass that’s a Saying Prayer for the dead!”

Max angry slap, Michael and screams, as he ends up pushing again but fights the next one, whimpering from the agony.

“I’M NOT DEAD IDIOT BUT YOU’LL BE.”

Michael tries again.

Jenna comes in, “Doblian puberty rights.”

Max slaps Michael and groans, “Idiot, you have a Master and PhD I’ve gone through puberty, you son of a-.”

Max whimpers as it gets hard to hold back.

Michael sighs, “You two love each other.”

Liz and Max says, “Yes!”

Michael adds, “Enough to be married forever?”

Max screams and groans while pushing, “Oh, gosh this hurts so much.”

Both Liz and Max say, “Yes.”

Michael finishes, “You are congratulations, I now pronounce husband and screaming wife, kiss the agonized bride.”

Max flips at Michael as Liz gives him the ring.

Max sobs, “Thank you.”

Both kiss as Max lightly hits Liz’s shoulder as a contraction hits Max. Then while dealing with the war, Max couldn’t hold back a scream, as he pushed. Feeling the white searing pain as the baby’s head got nearer.

* * *

.Part Ten. 

Max is then forced to push and screams as he pushes, feeling the baby’s head, leave then is forced to push again.

Liz says, “Okay, push baby. Keeping pushing!”

Max pushes and screams, as he is forced pant and screams, feeling the baby turn at it continues to leave his body.

Liz says, “There the shoulders, one last push.”

Max screams as he bears down hard, and the baby is in Liz’s arms. Liz brings the baby up, who is clean and whines while looking at her mother, who is panting and gasps to see the baby is a girl.

Liz goes, “Wow.”

Then she cuts the cord, Max wraps the baby in the blanket and looks at Liz and then their baby girl, who is awake, yawning and looks at her mother.

Max sobs, “We did it.”

Liz says with a few tears, “I love you baby.”

Max kisses, “I love you too.”

Despite being a minute old, the baby feels her parents kiss and hold each other. Then Max realizes they need to go.

* * *

.Part Eleven.

I decided to add this.

Max has the baby in his wrap, since he cut the hole in his pants, Liz gave him a skirt to wear over his pants. Which giving Kyle that murdered look to say, ‘Not a word’, watches as their baby girl lets out a cry of hunger before latching on and suckling his milk.

Max sobs, “Now you cry.”

Much later after peace, Liz comes in to see Max adjusting his shirt to let their daughter latch on and gulp his milk.

Liz asks, “What will we name her?”

Max looks to see their baby continue to suckle while holding a finger.

Liz thinks, “How about Diana, on Earth, she is the goddess of wisdom and a warrior.”

As if agreeing Diana lets out a coo before latching on the other side, biting, causing Max to wince, but kiss Liz. The battle is over, there is peace, and they have a baby girl.

* * *

.The End.

Read and review, let me know what you think of it. 

* * *

Bonus Ending

Where Alex gives birth to his baby…

Max was nursing Diana, who was suckling and holding his finger, he looks to see Michael reaching for Alex, who slaps his hand away and goes toward him.

Max turns to Alex, who groans, sitting down near Max. Letting Diana take his finger while nursing. There wasn’t much silence as Diana’s gulping and suckling of her mother’s milk filled the air.

Alex sighs, “If this baby was pure cepacian it should have been born two months ago. Now I just feel like I’m set to explode.”

Max rubs his back, “I feel you, but think of when you give birth.”

Alex gives him a bored look, “Like when you screamed while pushing, that’s going to make it so memorable.”

Alex finished sarcastically. Max would argue but stopped, since it’s true. The pushing, feeling like he’s going split in half. He winces, yeah now it sounds sarcastic.

Alex winces at the false contraction, then Max switched as Diana bite down, causing Max to wince.

“How is she still capable of biting me without teeth?”

Alex shrugs, “I’m not sure. I’m tired and Michael refuses to have sex with me to induce labor.”

Max remembered because Michael told Liz, Alex had them stop because it hurt and he was really tired, so maybe since this happen twice, Michael knew not to say yes a third time.

Alex whines, “What does it take for this baby to come out?”

Max notice Alex wince as he gets up, moving less than a few feet from Max. Alex felt a pop inside him as he felt water gush to the floor. Max notices the water and a puddle form beneath him.

Then the pain got intense, after he touches his wet pant, rubbing the wetness with his index finger and thumb, Alex realizes his water broke, that means labor is commencing.

Alex winces as he sits near Max.

Max burps Diana, who lets out a small belch, before yawning and nodding off. Max goes to where Kyle and Michael are talking, when he points to where Alex is groaning and wincing.

“Alex is in labor. Water broke.”

Kyle goes with Max, as Michael follows. Taking a scanner he checks, Max is right. Alex is in labor, early stages. Max gets out his rifle for Alex to use as a gripper as Kyle scans the full length of his belly. Michael is a little anxious, seeing Alex holding Max’s rifle.

Max says, “Get your ass in there.”

Michael sighs, “With your rifle Maxwell.”

Alex groans, “Get your ass in here. I’ve had lesser excuses to kill men Michael.”

Michael sighs, “Coming.”

Kyle says, “Good news your in labor, but the bad news is, history is repeating, the baby is in a breeched, position, give me a minute and I’ll have you lie on a bed to turn the baby over.”

Alex groans, not liking this. He winces as Michael helps him lay back, groaning in pain as Kyle does maneuvering, then grunts when he feels the intensity of the contractions.

Alex groans, “Well?”

Kyle checks, “Well you’re eight centimeters.”

Michael helps Alex sit up, as he rubs his baby belly, looking at the ground, feel his hair stick to his forehead.

Alex sobs, “This hurts so much.”

Michael rubbings his back, “I know babe if we could switch places, I would in a heartbeat.”

Alex nods, as he feels Michael kiss the side of his forehead that is sweating. Then after, Kyle suggested a water birth.

Alex shakes his head, “It doesn’t make a difference where the baby is born, for all I know it still won’t now.”

Kyle thinks, “Okay, so it looks like your one centimeter closer to giving birth.”

Alex glares, “Perfect.”

While waiting, Alex and Michael talked about what they would name their child, all the while, Michael was needed to do some repairs, leaving Max to keep Alex company.

Alex groans, “This hurts so much. Please tell this isn’t the worst part?”

Max rubs his back, as Alex feels some sort of pressure, then groans.

Kyle checks, “Okay, so we going to give birth sitting on your back?”

Alex groans, “Squat.”

Michael comes in, “I’m really sorry babe the engine needed to be fixed and-.”

Michael helps Alex, holding him as he squats, then he ends up groaning, bearing down hard, screaming in pain. White hot searing pain as he feels the baby move down.

Then Alex groans, “This hurts you idiots!”

Kyle goes, “Again, bear down hard.”

Alex grunts as he bears down hard, groaning, sweating from the birth. It felt like his body was going to split in two. Then whimpers in pain, as he continues to push again.

Kyle then says, “Okay, pant otherwise you’ll have a tear.”

Alex cries, as he forced to pant, Michael kisses the left side of his head, wishing he can more, while Max lets Alex hold his hand. Then screams feeling his baby’s head leave.

He then bears down again, as he feels the baby turn, then without thinking, scrunches his face as he bears down screaming as he feels the baby leave his body. Kyle catches the baby, they start to cry, he has Max clean the baby, while he delievers the afterbirth.

Alex groans as Michael puts him on the bed cot, wincing as they clean him up. Then after putting pillow behind him, Max gives him baby, who is cooing, and reaching for Alex.

Alex kisses his child’s head and sobs, “You’re so sweet my little angel.”

Kyle comes in, “You have a baby boy.”

Alex sobs, “Hi my little one. What are we going to name him.”

Their son yawns, revealing his hazel eyes, yawning as Alex lets him latch on, wincing as he suckles and drinks his milk.

Alex sighs, “No teeth yet?”

Michael kisses him, “He’s perfect just like his mother.”

Alex tiredly smiles, “What should we name him?”

Liz comes in with Diana as Isobel brings a rocking chair, Max sighs as he sits down and lets Diana latch, biting him too.

Alex looks over, “You too?”

Max nods, “It’s like we gave birth to piranhas.”

Alex laughs, “Maybe Oliver, Ollie for short, he does look like an Ollie.”

Michael looks, “I like it, hi Ollie.”

Ollie seemed to make his statement by being switched and nursing until he is full. Then burped, Liz and Michael leave to let the two mothers bond with their children and talk for bit.

Alex sighs, “Look how far we’ve come.”

Max nods, “Now we have two little ones.”

Ollie nods off as Diana nods off. The two mothers hold their children, that were born at a war and now with peace for them.

* * *

The End.

Hopefully this story is okay, and that it inspire others mpreg stories. For those who enjoy it, let me know how I did. If not, remember no one is forced to read this story, so please, no harsh comments.


End file.
